


[podfic] An Act Too Often Neglected

by reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Baby Mutants, Disgruntled Wolverine, Logan's life is hard, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Logan didn’t much like Erik Lehnsherr when he first met him in a bar about a year ago. Logan likes him a lot less after he dumps Logan’s tranquilized carcass on Charles Xavier’s doorstep like a dog presenting its owner with a stunned rabbit."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] An Act Too Often Neglected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Act Too Often Neglected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315840) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** post-movie, Logan's Life Is Hard, Outsider POV

**Length:** 00:12:46  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMFC%29%20_an%20act%20too%20often%20neglected_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
